


I See Stars in Your Eyes (Must Be Painful)

by CastielFollowMe



Series: The Voltron Actor AU [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor!AU, Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Meeting the idols, Shiro is a fanboy, The original 1984 cast visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: The cast of the original 1984 Voltron series comes to visit the newest actors playing their parts in the new Voltron series. Unfortunately, Keith never watched the original series so he had no idea who these people were or why they were on set. Luckily, Shiro is a mega fanboy and can help a brother out.





	I See Stars in Your Eyes (Must Be Painful)

Keith was slightly ashamed to admit that he hadn’t watched the original Voltron before trying out for a part in the new series. In fact, he sort of, kinda, had never even heard of Voltron before until his first day on set as a Galra stunt double. That is until there was a surprise visit from the original cast from the 80’s Voltron series.

              Keith was only slightly mortified that he was the only one who didn’t know who they were.

              Especially since he had thought that Akira was an older stunt double and he had nearly flipped Akira on his shoulder when the man surprised him.

              Even after all this, Lance still wouldn’t stop laughing.

              And of course he had a video of Keith nearly flipping over the  _original_  leader of Voltron who was at least twice Keith’s age (but damn did he still look good) and  _very_  well known in the world of Voltron. The video even had Keith apologizing over and over to an amused Akira, while everyone stood around staring.

              Keith would remember this next time Lance wanted something.

              Currently he was hanging back in the background while the old cast of Voltron took a tour of the new set to see how far Voltron had come. There was awe and admiration thrown left and right from both the cast of the 80s and the cast of the 2010s. It was a strange sight to see the different cast members who played the paladins together, each very different in their own way and yet so perfect for each character they played.

              Shiro was actually probably the most star struck at the moment, which was ironic considering he was a legend on set and a God, whose beauty had yet to be destroyed by ugly pictures from the paparazzi. In fact, it was said that no such picture of Takashi Shirogane ever existed; no one had ever been able to capture even the slightest hint of ugliness when capturing a photograph of him, and tabloid magazines were left in tears of their failure. However, to see Shiro in such awe and amazement, stumbling over his words was something of amusement to everyone else.

              At first Keith was shocked, more so at Shiro’s bright eyes and awe, and was amazed at seeing the older and usually more calm actor nervous and bumbling around like he had on many occasions. _Was Shiro human, just like he was? Was there a fluke in his perfection?_

              “It’s really such an honor to meet you all.” Shiro was currently shaking hands with Sven for about ten minutes now, and while Keith thought that was strange, Sven seemed to be taking Shiro’s eagerness with such grace and stride. He didn’t even mind the fact that Shiro had been shaking his hand for so long and only smiled down at the new Black Paladin. “I was such a fan of the original Voltron and I watched every single episode probably a hundred times, I’m sure it was more but that’s probably weird to say? Oh, I guess you know now because I’ve said it out loud now. It’s such an honor to meet you all. Wait, I’ve already said that, haven’t I?”

              Sven and the others laughed, while Keith’s eyes widened when he noticed the blush on Shiro’s face.  _Could he actually be nervous right now?_  Keith could feel his own heart racing and his body was vibrating with nerves and excitement at having the original paladins so close to him.

              “It’s a pleasure to meet you too. All of you.” Sven smiled, causing Shiro to begin to slow down in shaking hands with Sven. “We heard that Voltron was making a comeback and after the success of the first season, we just  _had_  to come meet the geniuses who made it all happen.” Just when Sven and everyone thought that his hand would be free of shaking from Shiro, Shiro had started right back up and shook Sven’s hand with even more determination than before.

              “Really? You guys watched the first season?” Lance asked curiously, from where he had been joking with the Blue Paladins and taking selfies that were sure to go on Instagram and blow up the fandom.

              “Of course. How could we not?” Akira laughed, from where he was leaning against a ship prop and Keith couldn’t help but wish he could look that cool. “Though, I hadn’t quite expected for Sven’s character to replace me as leader.” Akira teased while Sven rolled his eyes.

              “You’re just jealous because the new producers finally realized that I was always meant to be the Black Paladin after the monstrosity that was you.” Sven bit back playfully. “Besides, do you see who is playing my character? He’s a godsend for this show.” Shiro had momentarily forgotten how to use any of his limbs and he ability to speak had suddenly all but vanished from his mind. Finally, he had let Sven’s hand go and Sven was quick to let go before shoving Akira forward, where Shiro was eager to shake his hand, despite already having shook Akira’s hand  _three_ times already.

              Luckily Akira only beamed at the actor.

              “Well, I must say that the new Black Paladin is quite the charmer and an extraordinary actor choice.” Akira praised with a waggle of his eyebrows. Shiro continued to shake hands but no one missed the big fat tears that rolled down his cheeks as he whispered, “I love you so much. I loved your show so much.”

              “All of the actors and actresses chosen for the show were excellent choices.” The princess’ original actress said with a smile. “Allura here is very well known and the only actress who is beautiful, badass and sweet enough to play the princess. When I heard they were making a remake, I was rooting for you to be picked after that last movie you were in. You were stunning!” Allura beamed brightly at the praise and everyone laughed.

              “And Lance here, is the only person who could make the Blue Paladin’s character so  _hilarious_ , but still making his character more than a 2D comedic relief. Like bro, that episode in season 2 was spot on to his character.” The Blue Paladin’s original character laughed while slapping Lance on the back. Lance stuck his tongue out before snapping another snapchat of the other actor.

              “Of course, and to see Pidge’s character as revealed to not have been a guy was honestly genius.” The Green Paladin’s original actor laughed. “Though they’re still a gremlin.”

              “How could we not have a Gremlin?” Pidge clutched at their chest dramatically.

              “Pidge certainly never gets out to see the sun or hydrates enough.” Lance shrugged his shoulder, only to yelp when Pidge had hit him on the head with a prop. He pouted and rubbed his head. “Hey now,  _I’m_  supposed to be the sharp shooter here!”

              “You’re pretty badass too man.” The Yellow Paladin’s character fist bumped Hunk. Hunk nodded.

              Shiro was still crying.

              “Thanks.”

              “And you make funny jokes.” The two fist bumped again.

              “Thanks.”

              “Also, that food looks delicious.”

              “It is.” Hunk nodded and the two bumped fists again with another nod. Shiro was still shaking Akira’s hands.

              “Plus, that show with you and Lance fucking broke my heart.”

              “It’s what I do best.” Hunk nodded.

              “And then there’s you.” Akira smiled, still shaking Shiro’s hands who was still blubbering quietly about how blessed he was for having seen the original Voltron, and how he couldn’t believe that he was meeting his heroes in person right now, and  _was this real life?_

              Suddenly though, all eyes including Akira’s had turned to Keith, who had been silently blending into the corner wall. Unsure of the attention, Keith further tried to back himself into the corner as if that would make him invisible to his friends and the old cast of Voltron. However to his dismay, he could not summon the powers of the dark lords and force his entire being to be shielded from sight. Darn.

              Keith swallowed thickly. _He was a nobody. Would they be disappointed in him? Would they have wished that someone else had been casted for the Red Paladin? What if he wasn’t good enough to play the Red Paladin? What if he should have quit?_

              “I’ve never heard of you before. Have you been in any movies or tv shows?” Akira asked quietly. Keith couldn’t tell if the look on Akira’s face was positive or negative, and it made him even more nervous than before. He could feel his throat beginning to twitch, as if he had an itch that couldn’t be scratched.

              “Ah, um, no.”

              “None? Have you ever acted before?” Keith could read an emotion of surprise on Akira’s face but everything else was blank and everyone else was still staring at Keith. Staring with what felt like a hundred eyes that could see the disappointment within him.

              “W-Well yes. B-But mostly in commercials, I-I guess?” Keith rubbed the back of his neck nervously, cursing the fact that his stutter had decided to make a comeback in front of the  _Voltron Legends._  Of course. He had thought that he’d had his stutter under control, but apparently not. Keith felt his stomach lurch.

              “Really? I suppose that’s why your name and face had been unfamiliar when announced.” Akira nodded, rubbing his chin with the only free hand that was available. Keith swallowed thickly, wishing that he could just melt into the floor right at this moment. It felt as if Akira was analyzing him under a microscope, and was only finding disappointment in his replacement. Keith was ashamed to think that he could never live up to Akira or the standards set by him.

              “No. Keith’s not you.” Shiro finally spoke up, eyes dry and bright. He had finally let go of Akira’s hand with Akira realizing and was moving towards Keith. Keith felt his heart beginning to drop at Shiro’s words, but it wasn’t like he could just ignore the truth. Keith wasn’t like everyone else there. “He’s new and fresh into the acting world.” Shiro continued before stopping beside Keith whose gaze had dropped to the floor and his entire body was screaming anxiety.

              “No.” Shiro smiled softly before clapping a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Keith is much better.” Keith’s neck snapped up so fast that he could hear a popping sound that probably wasn’t healthy, but he couldn’t care at all. Instead he was staring at Shiro in awe, who winked back at him, before staring nervously at Akira. He was pleasantly surprised to see Akira was simply laughing in amusement at Shiro’s words, rather than being angry.

              “I think I liked you better when you were ogling us.” Akira teased and while Shiro blushed, he didn’t move away from Keith.

              “I’m serious. Keith might be new to the acting world, but he’s amazing. You could even say he was out of this world.” Shiro winked while everyone else groaned. “Right from his first  _audition_ , Keith blew us away.”

              “Seriously.” Lance added with a grin. “Like this kid – this fucking kid with purple contacts reads lines with me, like he’s already been casted as the Red Paladin – I swear he knew the lines already…” Lance’s eyes narrowed on Keith, causing Keith’s face to flush. “And he was  _born_  for this part, and then on top of it he’s this black belt Karate guy who can kick your ass –”

              “Lance, it’s not Karate.”

              “And he does  _his own_  stunts. All of them.” Lance continued without even looking Keith’s way. “Like this badass mofo, went and broke his own ankle and when the doctor tells him to take off for rest, does he? Noooooo. He continues to work, with a broken ankle and he gets me coffee like everyday. And he  _laughs_  at my jokes.” Akira and the others blinked at Lance still smiling before Pidge spoke up.

              “His jokes are shitty. Keith is perfect enough to laugh at them when we all tell him to stop.” Pidge sighed sadly while Keith couldn’t help but snicker.

              “Sometimes he teaches the stunt crew how to do a fight move correctly.” Hunk added softly.

              “And he always apologizes!” Lance teased. “Even when people say they are okay, he still apologizes.” Lance snickered while Keith rolled his eyes with a fake sigh. Akira and Sven laughed.

              “The point is. Keith’s a pretty great guy and we’re lucky to have him.” Shiro said gently, causing Keith’s own face to heat up. “I’m glad some super award winning, snot-nose actor didn’t fill the role of the Red Paladin because we couldn’t imagine anyone else in the role.”

              Akira raised his hands, still smiling. “Hey now, I was just going to say that even though I’ve never heard of Keith, he was  _amazing_  as the Red Paladin and I think his career is only just starting. You’ve got some real talent here and I’m proud to see you as my predecessor.” Akira beamed, as he placed a hand down on Keith’s shoulder too. Keith’s mouth suddenly went dry and his eyes were bright as they stared at Akira. He couldn’t help but repeat Shiro’s early question of:  _was this real life?_

              “Welcome aboard to Voltron. I’m happy to see you here.” Akira and the rest of the original cast of Voltron greeted Keith with nothing but bright smiles and happy claps on the back. And Keith was in too much of a warm daze to do much of anything. That is until Lance spoke up.

              “Hey, who wants to see a video of SasuKeith singing along to his favorite K-Pop band?”

               _“Lance if you show that to anyone I will shove a Quiznak down your throat!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a majority of these fics about a year or more ago so hopefully they don't all suck


End file.
